


A Trip To The South

by amilliontotwo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilliontotwo/pseuds/amilliontotwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was when Damon's favorite part of the whole thing began. The together part. The sharing part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The South

Damon smirked when he watched Stefan approach a leggy blonde in a crowded cowboy bar in Bandera, Texas. Damon himself had a girl on each arm, an enticingly smelling redhead to his red and a rather… _revealingly_ dressed brunette to his right. And yet Stefan managed to hold all his attention, the way his arm curled around the girl's curvy waist, the way he bend closer to her as he gently breathed in the smell of her skin, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

Their eyes met across the room and Stefan's lips curled into a slow smile as he indicated for Damon to follow him in a subtle gesture, imperceptible for anyone else but him. And that was when Damon's favorite part of the whole thing began. The together part. The sharing part. 

He swiftly excused himself from two rather disappointed cowgirls and followed the trail of Stefan's scent out the back door, smirking when he found the blonde leaning against a coarse brick wall, Stefan's body pressed close to hers and his younger brother mouthing hotly at the delicate skin of her neck, his eyes dark and hooded when he looked up at Damon a moment later. 

Damon casually took a few steps closer, quietly groaning to himself when he watched Stefan sink his teeth into the girl's pulse point, deep red blood welling from the twin punctures, the smell enticing. He watched Stefan's tongue dart out to lick at the drops, softly sucking at the bruising skin, and Damon could feel his fangs descend just from the sight and the smell. 

Damon finally crossed the last few meters of distance, palms coming to rest on Stefan's hips, lips playfully brushing Stefan's exposed throat. Stefan gave a groan at the slight graze of teeth against his skin and Damon could only echo the sentiment, a guttural groan vibrating against Stefan's pale skin. In a fraction of a second, Stefan turned the girl and himself, resting back against the wall, the girl's back pressed into his chest, teeth sinking back into her soft skin as Stefan offered her wrist to Damon. 

For a brief moment their eyes met in a burning gaze of hunger, lust, love, before Damon sank his teeth into the girl's wrist, her sweet, rich taste filling his mouth, the soft whimper falling from her lips barely registering with either boy. Damon could feel the girl get weaker in their arms as they continued drinking from her, the occasional weak word falling from her lips in that Southern lilt but neither Damon nor Stefan cared. Eventually the girl went limp against Stefan's body and when the boys' eyes met, Stefan let go, the girl's lifeless body slipping onto the dirty floor. 

Damon crooked his finger, beckoning Stefan closer and, once within reach, Damon fisted his hand in Stefan's shirt, bringing them close together, lips meeting in a messy kiss as they shared the remnants of the girl's blood between them, a low groan ripping from deep within Damon's chest. They pulled apart a moment later and finally their fangs retracted, a smug smirk quirking Damon's lips. Stefan mirrored it, pulling his brother in for another messy kiss before the breathlessly parted. 

'Nothin' like them Southern cowgirls, little brother.'


End file.
